Aruto Hiden
|-|Aruto Hiden= |-|Kamen Rider Zero-One Rising Hopper= |-|001= Summary Aruto Hiden (飛電或人 Hiden Aruto) is a young man who became the CEO of Hiden Intelligence after the death of his grandfather. Originally uninterested in taking up the position, he became witness to the terrorist attacks committed by MetsubouJinrai.NET and reluctantly became Kamen Rider Zero-One (仮面ライダーゼロワン Kamen Raidā Zerowan) Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 8-C Name: Aruto Hiden, Kamen Rider Zero-One Origin: Kamen Rider Zero-One Gender: Male Age: Earlys' 20 Classification: Comedian , the CEO of Hiden Intelligence, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand to Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Transformation with Hiden Zero-One Driver and Progrise Keys, Limited Data Manipulation and Information Manipulation and Analysis with Hiden Zero-One Driver (Digitalizes his mind into data and launches him to the BS-ZA protocol, make his computation speed comparable to an A.I. and he knows how to fight with its tutorial mode), Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks are energy-based attacks), Summoning when using Progrise Keys (Summons a energy avatar likes animal depending on Progrise Key for transformation), Statistics Amplification (Many equipment of Progrise Key's armors can improve more capabilities that maximises the organism's unique abilities and converts that form into Zero-One's armor such as kicking or punching power etc, and his undersuit can bring out superhuman strength), Enhanced Senses (His brain processing speed similar to AI which can react greater than normal human), Super Jumping Speed via Rising Hopper Progrise Key, Underwater Breathing Type 3 and Radiation Manipulation (Its helmet can control radio wave of the radio communication device) via Biting Shark Progrise Key, Flight via Flying Falcon Progrise Key, Fire Manipulation (Generates flames up to 1800°C) via Flamming Tiger Progrise Key, Ice Manipulation via Freezing Bear Progrise Key, Large Size Type 0 via Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key Attack Potency: Human level | Large Building level (Fought against many Magias along with Kamen Rider Vulcan) Speed: Normal Human with at least Subsonic reaction speed (Comparable to Isamu) | Subsonic movement and travel speed (His speed so fast, can jump up to 60 meters in few seconds which should cover the height of most roller coasters in Japan) with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Can react to an energy avatar and a motorbike which send from space to earth in secs) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 5 (Can flip the flying cars when he jump onto it) Striking Strength: Regular Class | Large Building Class Durability: Human level | Large Building level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Malee Range Standard Equipment: Device *'Hiden Zero-One Driver:' Transformation device. *'Progrise Keys:' Transformation trinkets. *'Risephone:' Zero-One's personal smartphone that can transform into his Rider Machine. *'Progrise Holder:' Carrying straps for Progrise Keys. Handheld Weapon *'Attache Calibur:' Zero-One's personal weapon. Suit-Equipped Weapons *'Unlimited Chopper:' Biting Shark's arm blades. *'Panthera Burner:' Flaming Tiger's palm-mounted flamethrowers. *'Polar Freezer:' Freezing Bear's coolant-producing gauntlets. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: He usually unleashes a flat joke more than funny joke make people unexcited to him except Fuwa who like his flat joke. | Hiden Zero-One Driver can be hacked, make him become paralysis when be hacked. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finishers *'Attache Calibur' **'Kaban Strash:' Its rider slash attack, can boost more power or be variable with Progrise Keys he inserted to it. ***'Rising Hopper – Rising Kaban Strash:' Yellow energy is emitted from the Attache Calibur's blade before Zero-One delivers two powerful slashes, a downward slash followed by a horizontal slash. ***'Biting Shark – Biting Kaban Strash:' Teal energy and a series of energy shark fins are projected before Zero-One slashes the enemy. **'Kaban Dynamic:' Its second rider slash attack, by after inserted Progrise Key and charging it, and changing it back to Blade Mode to perform this attack. ***'Flaming Tiger – Flamming Kaban Dynamic:' Delivers two large flaming slashes to the enemy. As Base Form *'Rising Impact:' Rising Hopper's finisher by runs up the enemy and launches it up in the air via a kick before performing two powerful rider kicks: one to thrust the enemy back downward, and the other to destroy it. *'Biting Impact:' Bitting Shark's finisher by repeatedly slashes the enemy with the shark fins on his arms and legs, projecting chartreuse yellow and teal crescents in the process, before sending them sky high, projecting several teal energy shark fins from his arms, and slashing the enemy with them. *'Flaming Impact:' Flaming Tiger's finisher by dashes into a ring of fire before slashing the enemy. *'Freezing Impact:' Freezing Bear's finisher by places his hands together and produces a stream of coolant that encases the enemy in a block of ice. He then leaps at the enemy and delivers a downward slash with his right arm that splits the ice block and the encased target in two. *'Breaking Impact:' Breaking Mammoth's finisher by launches one of the Mammoth Pressers into the air, followed by it projecting a larger energy construct of itself. He then leaps into the air and lands on the Mammoth Presser before using it to crush the enemy beneath him. Key: Aruto Hiden | Kamen Rider Zero-One Gallery Kamen Rider Zero-One Henshin Tutorial| Kamen Rider Zero One - REALxEYEZ| KR01-Zero-Onebitingshark.png|Bitting Shark KR01-Zero-Oneflyingfalcon.png|Flying Falcon KR01-Zero-Oneflamingtiger.png|Flamming Tiger KR01-Zero-Onefreezingbear.png|Freezing Bear KR01-Zero-Onebreakingmammoth.png|Breaking Mammoth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Data Users Category:Information Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Speedsters